Loving Every Breath of You
by BayDear
Summary: Hermione Granger never let anyone know about her insecurties. Espically about being Muggle Born; years after pushing that feeling down it all came crashing down. Instead of coping with this alone she will find that the one closes to her understands her the most. This feeling seems like a curse, but is it really?
1. Chapter 1

**This is like going to be a very short little mini series. I haven't seen any fanfic like this one so I hope that it is unique! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Loving Every Breath of You

_A sharp intake of breath and a loud scream was released into the air. Tears slid down the face of Hermione Granger; as letters began to etch themselves into her forearm. The letters spelled out Mudblood. Hermione, cried even harder as one drip of blood fell down from the M almost like a small lonely tear._

Eyes forced open Hermione gasped for breath, letting out her breaths into the atmosphere of her bed room. Then this time real tears fell from Hermione's brown eyes. She was scared night after night she had that dream of the word 'Mudblood' being carved into her arm. But it wasn't all a dream, it had happened. To this day Hermione still carried the scar on her right forearm in messy handwriting.

Harry Potter was awakened by a low weeping; he rolled over in the bed that he shared with his girlfriend to find that it was she who was crying.

"Hey, Mione what is wrong? Was it the same dream?" He asked, in a fit of tears Hermione nodded.

"Shish, come here." Harry said as he scooted closer to Hermione and held her against his chest.

"T-the letters craved themselves into my arm." Cried Hermione, as she burst into even more tears.

"I know, I know. Just calm down and it will be alright. I will never let anyone hurt you. No one can hurt you as long I am by your side. And you Hermione you are brilliant no one can ever touch you again."

Ever since Bellatrix Lestrange had carved 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm she had always woken up with nightmares. Harry was always there to calm her down but that could only do so much. This seemed like a scar that Hermione will always carry with her. Like Harry with the image of all theface of the dead people in his life.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Also check out '****_The Story Before'_**** by me please and comment follow etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry if its short or there are more typos i am writing this from an iPod. I don't own Harry potter.**

* * *

** Loving Every Breath of You**

Harry Potter's eyes shot open as the warm sunlight teased it's way through the drawn curtains. Harry Turned his head and found his on and only love sleeping soundly. A very rare thing.

What am I to do about her? Harry asked himself as he caressed her cheek.

Hermione had been waking up screaming and crying with nightmares ever since the dark lord was defeated. It was all because of this one scar that was left on Hermione's arm.

This scar read, 'Mudblood'. It was drawn on by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione had been tourtured by Lestrange and those moments with her will forever scar Hermione.

No matter how many times Harry told Hermione that she was amazing, that blood didn't matter she still didn't believe him.

Hermione was a very bright witch of her age and was always the first one of the group. She was the first one to get the spells correctly, to memorize the potion brews. She was always the first one for everything.

But despite all of this she still felt self-conscious about being Muggle born. She never told anyone about her insecurity. Harry always guess that it would be normal girl stuff. Like physical appearance, boys, rumours.

But never in a million years would Harry Potter guess that it would be about that.

Harry, himself was a half blood so he suppose that he couldn't relate to her as much as he would want to.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

As the minutes passed Harry got bored of watching Hermione sleep so he decided to go make some breakfast. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses and slid them on.

Just as he was exiting the room, someone called his name.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked, bleary-eyed.

"I am going to make some breakfast, Love. Is there anything that would like?" He asked with an awkward smile.

"Blimey, this the great Harry Potter going to make breakfast?" Hermione asked with a giggle followed by a smile.

"Well, why yes of course I am; for I am ever to serve the great Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said as he knelt down in a bow. His composed posture was ruined by spurts of laughs that erupted from his middle.

Laughing felt good, it had been a while before either of them could truly laugh. With everything that had happened they both just tried to keep things as normal as they could but that was nearly impossible with people from the Daily Prophet, herding them and demands answers to useless questions that where being fired at them.

"So may I escort the fair lady?" Harry asked as the went and knelt by her side.

"My fair lady, please take my hand. I promise that I will always protect you. From the evils out here and in here." Harry said that last part as he put a hand on her heart.

"Thank you my knight in shining amor," Hermione took his hand and he stood up and gently scooped her up. Placing a kiss on Harry's lips, Harry returned the kiss with the upmost passion.

And from that moment in Hermione knew that she could 100% with out worry, confide in Harry. It was a good thing that she knew that because, something was soon to come for her. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter for ****_Loving Every Breath of You_**** I hope that you like it. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I know its short but i have writer's block but comment anyway. **

* * *

As the day went on Harry tried to approach Hermione about the nightmares, but she avoided the topic. Harry wasn't sure of what he should do. He tried to be the best he could be; always listening to Hermione when she talked, carrying her bags when she went shopping without complaining.

But unknown to Harry, Hermione was very aware of his efforts and she truly appreciated them but she just couldn't let go of the painful memories. All the teasing that she received from Draco Malfoy, the look she got from people when they found out that she was a muggle born. And because of her blood she had received a scar from Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was all too much; after a while Hermione could only take so much. She just couldn't believe Harry when he said that she was brilliant, she just couldn't. Every night the dreams were the same, the scar being carved into her arm, the screams of pain being pounded into her head.

She wanted it to stop but didn't know how to stop it. In hopes of it going away she just ignored it but the more she did the more the pain grew.

Thoughts being interrupted by Harry's voice as he asked her a question, "Dear, are we going to go shopping in one of these stores?"

Hermione's eyes flickered to attention as she glanced at Harry, "Oh yes let's go to that one. I have to get a dress for party tonight." Hermione tilted her head to the Muggle shop called, Pandora's Box. Hermione pulled Harry into the small little shop.

Harry's eyes went wide; the store was not only a dress shop but a lingerie shop also. "Hermione dear, I can wait outside if you want me too." He said as colour began to blossom in his cheeks.

"Oh no, no, no, you are coming in." Hermione said with a slight laugh as Harry tried to retreat to the outside of the store. Hermione dragged Harry in by his arm. As they headed in the shop Hermione looked around. She saw racks and racks of Dresses and skirts and lingerie in the back.

As the couple walked around the store Hermione looked at many different dresses. Finally she chose a red cocktail style dress. Hermione really liked it but there was one problem- the sleeves. It would expose her scar.

"Do you like it?" He asked, giving Hermione a curios glance.

Hermione gave a quick glance up, "Oh yeah of course I love it; I am going to go try it on." She said quickly as she ran to the dressing room and pulled the curtain closed.

Inside the dressing room Hermione hung up and dress and gave a large sigh, looking into the full length mirror. Hermione pulled off her red fitted sweater; she stood there in a small white tank top. Looking down she turned she arms over and exposed the fore arm and there was a white scar that spelt out 'Mudblood'.

Tears began to stream to her eyes, unsure of how to stop them, Hermione just let them fall. Hermione wiped her eyes when she heard Harry ask if she was ok.

"Yeah, I will be out in a moment." Hermione pulled on the dress and stepped out to show Harry. When he saw her, he gasped. She was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the very short story. Please tell me if you did! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hermione, darling," Harry began

"What, I look horrible don't I?" She cried in distress.

Harry stood up, he grasped her hands, "No my darling you look lovely." He looked at her; he was captivated by her beautifully pained look. Her ringlet filled hair fell behind her shoulders as she looked away.

Her brown eyes looked down to her feet, Hermione was scared. She tucked her scarred arm up against her chest. Tears streamed to her eyes as she thought about it.

"Hermione dear, let's buy the dress and go talk back in the apartment." Harry whispered soothingly to her.

* * *

Harry made tea for them both; he handed a cup to her and sat down next to her.

"So Hermione dear please tell me about this dream."

"Well it is always ends in the same way- the scar is written into my arm." Hermione cried as memories flashed through her mind.

"Can you tell me a bit more?" Harry said, choosing his words carefully. Trying to get the info from her but scared to pry too much.

"Well the feeling and remind that it leaves behind is what hurts the most."

"What reminder?" Harry asked now very curios.

"Well the fact that I am muggleborn." Hermione whimpered as she leaned against Harry.

"But my dear, you never worried about that before." Harry asked with concern dripping from his voice.

"You never knew," Hermione screamed in a fit of tears.

"Hermione, why didn't you ever tell me I could have helped you!" Harry said yelling at first but then whispering.

"I know my dear I am so sorry I was scared, I didn't want you to see me as weak. You don't know what kind of pressure I felt to be perfect back at school. The looks that I got when I made a mistake, that was me and I couldn't allow weakness." Hermione cried, in apologies.

Harry cradled Hermione in his arms kissing her hair. "Hermione my dear, you know that I always loved you. You could have told me."

Hermione wiped her tears and laughed. "You like Ginny back in school."

"Ahh, my darling that is where you are flawed, I thought I loved her but I was confused, and I can say the same about you and Ron." Harry laughed back.

"That was also confusion." Hermione returned.

"Ah well let's not talk about them let's talk about us." Harry said as he kissed Hermione's hair.

"I love you Harry James Potter." Hermione whispered.

"And I love you Hermione Jean Granger, you are my one and only love." Harry whispered back.

"Loving every breath of you." Hermione chorused as she closed her eyes.


End file.
